the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Scavengers
The Night of the Scavengers also known as "Operation Air Flight" refers to the kidnapping of 47 Animalian air hostesses during the Animalian dictatorship by 47 female members of the Animalian Junta. It is referred to as the Night of the Scavengers because the hostesses thought the kidnappers as scavengers. Background The dicator of Animalia Mechanikat chose 75 female members of the Junta to work at two converted concentration camps: Trebdanek concentration camp and Majlinka transit camp. At first he decided that all the female guards wear military clothing and though two female guards Olivia and Rachel wore military clothing Mechanikat decided to stamp out their clothing as "unacceptable" which caused discent until he allowed other members to wear relaxed clothing also causing conflict with male members particularly Alphonse and Luis. Planning The 49 female Junta members: Olivia, Rachel, Jade, Megan, Molly,Lydia, Bethany, Heather, Esther, Hermione, Felicia,Justine, Miranda, Georgia, Chelsea, Katrina, Jodie, Mia,Sophie, Rhiannon, Shannon, Marian, Natasha, Scarlett, Ellie, Samantha, Gabriella, Nancy, Lauren, Hayley, Lucy, Sally , Josie, Morgan, Tamara, Carly, Elsa, Frederica, Alyssa, Holly, Anastasia, Angelina, Keira, Leonara, Niamh, Caitlin, Amber, Louise Bianca and Jasmine had private gatherings planning the kidnappings. The plan was to enter any airports at night and kidnap any air hostesses off duty after following them home. Afterwards they would kidnap them, bring them to a warehouse, strip them or thier uniforms, tie them up and leave them. At first the plan was to have Olivia to direct them but she wanted to participate so it was decided that after some bribery that Zira would help them plan. Kidnappings At 11:00pm a transport truck carrying the participants guided by Zira's voice entered the Ashtiago International Airport. After seeing three hostesses Olivia planned to capture them right away but Jade told her to remember the plan and instead the truck followed the hostesses. After one got home she was kidnapped by Olivia and knocked out with chloroform. The kidnappings happened until 49 hostesses were brought to a warehouse. The participants were divided up into animal types. Tigers went together, Leopards went together etc and the hostesses were divided into however many were in the Junta's group. They were then ordered to strip save for their tights then they were sat on the floor, they were gagged, their hands were tied behind their backs, their legs were tied together and rope was also tied around their upper chests and arms. The prisoners were then forced to watch the Junta members leave with their clothing. No one was hamed during the kidnappings but a further two were interred at Majlinka transit camp before being transferred to Trebdanek concentration camp where they're clothing was stole by Harriet and Sabrina. Aftermath As of today the hostesses are still alive and remain tied up with no clothing save for their tights and no shoes as no one knows exactly where the perpetrators held them. The hostesses are also kept two to a place in the warehouse. Category:Events